seis años enamorado de ti
by laura.fonseca.1656
Summary: naruto y sasuke a la edad de 11 años ya tenían algunas insinuaciones amorosas, pero al fina sasuke se rindió y ya era demasiado tarde para poderlo recuperar, el rubio se había ido de ciudad y sus padres querían comprometerlo con alguien mas. con la promesa que ambos hicieron decidieron esperar al otro, pero tienen menos de medio año para poder ver florecer su amor.


No olvidare el día en que el que llegaste a mi vida pero siempre me preguntare ¿el por qué me dejaste avanzar?

Era una tarde como cualquier otra acabábamos de salir del instituto me preguntaste si quería ir a tu casa como siempre dije que sí. No sin antes llamar a mis padres y decirles que tenía que hacer una tarea muy importante y llegaría tarde. Como siempre utilizábamos una excusa para poder estar juntos un rato.

Después de la llamada colgaba y apagaba mi móvil para que no me molestaran con sus llamadas….subimos al bus muy tranquilos como si nada después de un largo camino el bus se fue desocupando hasta que por fin pudimos sentarnos, podíamos sentir los golpes de los hoyos del pavimento

Cuando llego la hora de bajarnos del bus caminamos dos cuadras para llegar a tu departamento subimos las escaleras al llegar a tu puerta lo primero que siempre miraba era el numero de tu departamento 402 torre 13 nunca lo olvidare ya que e ido muchas veces a tu casa creo que convivía mas con tu familia que con la mía.

Flash back

Sentémonos en el computador siempre era tu opinión y tu propuesta para hacer algo, que aburrido acaso no te cansas de estar hay metido ¡si quisiera meterme en el computador me hubiera ido a mi casa teme!

—Está bien dobe pero que quieres hacer preguntaba el moreno sentado en una banca.

—no lose ¿por qué no vemos una película?

—¿Seguro quieres ver una película…?

—Haii dijo sonriendo el rubio

Después de unos minutos sasuke se encontraba buscando unas películas para colocar en el dividí.

—¿qué tal esta?

—¿De miedo? ¿Por qué de miedo?

— No tengo más dobe si no te gustan hagamos otra cosa….

-esta bien colócala

El moreno sonrió complacido. Ya se encontraban en la cama mirando la película mientras un miedoso rubio de ojos azules se tapaba con las cobijas. El azabache sentía que no podía contenerse al ver tan provocativo al rubio sentía que le palpitaba el corazón y le temblaban las manos pero claro no era miedo por la película si no miedo a no poder controlar sus impulsos por lo que quería hacer en ese momento

No supo en que momento perdió el control y empezó acariciar las piernas del rubio, este no se encontraba asustado por la película si no se encontraba distraído mientras varias preguntas vagaban por su cabeza en especial una que no dejaba de darle vueltas ¿ que le ocurre a sasuke?

No tomo importancia de la situación y siguió viendo la película mientras sentía como poco a poco las manos del azabache se deslizaban por su muslos casi llegando a su intimidad por impulso coloco sus manos sobre la de él mirándolo como diciéndole ¿qué haces? Sasuke.

El moreno no resistió los deseos de su cuerpo se acerco mas al rubio que empezaba a tomar un color carmesí en sus mejillas deslizo su manos en el pecho del oji azul acariciándolo lentamente mientras poco a poco levantaba su camisa, el rubio no dejo que la levantara por completo, así que el uchiha desidia deslizar su mano bajo tal prenda, deslizo sus dedos por su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón derecho. Cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo con sus dedos el rubio apretó la mano del moreno sobre su pecho para que no pudiera tomarlos después de varia insistencia en dejarlo domarlo llegaron sus padres y resignado se bajó de la cama colocándose los zapatos ignoro lo sucedido

—tsk… porque ahora dijo al escuchar la puerta abrirse mientras el rubio me miraba con cara de ¿waft? ¿Que acaba de suceder? Lo último que escucho de, el fue: "¿ un por qué hiciste eso? "

Fin flash back

Cuando llegue a mi casa me pregunte el ¿por qué no me detuvo con mas seriedad? ¿por qué razón no me golpeo si tenia la fuerza para defenderse de mi? También recuerdo el día en que me dijo que me besaría ¿por qué razón me dijo eso..?

Ese rubio cabeza hueca estaba jugando con su cabeza y reamente no era algo que e agrada mucho. Y solo él tenía la culpa. Era al unico que se le ocurría enamorarse de tan idiota, mimado, caprichoso, infantil, hermoso, excitante, adorable…

—agh! ¿Pero en que estoy pensado?

Flash back

Después de mucho tiempo volvía a ir a la casa del rubio nos encontrábamos sentados en la cama a excepción que esta vez no estábamos solos se encontraba su madre, kushina.

Algo nervioso de no poder controlarme y sabiendo que el rubio no se negaba a mis caricias, y había prometido besarme…..no sabía como comportarme al ver semidesnudo al rubio

Después de ver televisión podía sentir como mi corazón aumentaba su velocidad no sabia si era el mío o el de el ya que lo tenia tomado de la mano, no sé en qué momento nuestros labios se rosaron cuando estaba apunto de introducir mi lengua en su boca este se alejo tímido diciendo que no podía… mire a otro lado sin creer lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir en ese momento kushina entro a la habitación sin avisar ofreciéndonos unas galletas, no se quien actuó mas nervioso el que se altero un poco mientras a la vez se sonrojaba o yo que simplemente baje mi mirada intentando esconder mi sonrojo, era la primera vez en la que sentía esto por un amigo….

Por dentro no podía evitar burlarme del rubio ¿es que no podía ser mas obvio?

Fin flash back

Durante dos años creí que lo amaba pero siempre lo negué no era mas que mi amigo ¿cómo rayos podía estar enamorado de mi mejor amigo? Al tercer año de conocerlo sucedió todo esto… llegue a creer que era puro capricho mío, así que poco a poco me aleje de el evitando los problemas volviendo todo mas aburrido entre ambos claro siempre peleábamos ahora era menos notorio entre nosotros

—¡Que te sucede teme! Sabes que me iré este año del instituto y te has alejado de mí.

También creí que lo que el me dejo hacer fue por lastima ya que era la ultima vez que lo vería tan solo faltaban 5 días para que el rubio desapareciera de su vida, estaba tan desesperado por perderlo que me enferme por no comer.

Estaba tan nervioso por no saber que hacer ya que el kitsune tenía razón no aproveche el poco tiempo que me quedaba para estar con el… lo único que hice fue buscar peleas y alejarme de la persona que amaba

Estaba claro no era capricho mío me dolía en el fondo perderlo no me importaba mis sentimientos egoístas solo quería que aquel rubio al que amaba se quedara conmigo….

Tenía miedo. Sí, yo uchiha sasuke tenía miedo, miedo de perder lo que más amaba en la vida. Quería poseerlo tanto en alma y cuerpo, deseaba poder recorrer todo su pecho color canela con mis labios, deseaba que este rogara pidiendo mas de mi cuerpo junto al suyo, poder escuchar sus gemidos que complacían mis oídos. Poder llegar al orgasmo y eyacular con él. Peor eso solo eran sueño, fantasías de mi pervertida mente ¿Cuántos año había estado deseando ese momento?

El ultimo adiós

Me encontraba llorando en el aeropuerto mirando como se alejaba el rubio con la maleta de ruedas tras el pasillo.

—Me duele dejarlos… —decía el rubio sin poder detener sus lágrimas, abrazo uno por uno primero a sakura luego a iruka sensei uno por uno de sus amigos pasaron y por ultimo a sasuke, sasuke uchiha. De quien más le costó despedirse. ¿Sería asco? ¿Tristeza? ¿Lastima?

—t….tú también me gustaste sasuke….. —dijo el rubio susurrándole al oído al azabache dejándolo noqueado— era como flecharan su corazón, pero no para enamorarlo más, mas no podía, si no para que su corazón se congelara quedando en un estado de shock.

—¿¡QUE!? Se pregunto internamente el moreno quería besarlo abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amaba pero ya era demasiado tarde el rubio estaba subiendo al avión.

Rápidamente el moreno tomo el móvil y con sus manos sudadas y temblorosas escribió lo que en ese momento su corazón sentía.

El rubio se detuvo, estando en la entrada del avión, parado justamente en las escaleras. Saco u móvil que parecía vibrar en lo fondo e su bolsillo. Era un mensaje…de uchiha sasuke y levantando la mirada lo vio al otro lado del cristal. Con una suave sonrisa se dispuso a leer el mensaje:

_Iré por ti naruto, espérame, te amo…_

El rubio se sonrojo mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas moviendo tan solo sus labios pronuncio dos palabras que dejaron más de contento al azabache.

~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~

Han pasado tres años desde que no veo al rubio que me volvía loco hasta desesperarme por completo.

Dentro de dos años salgo del instituto y espero con mucha ansiedad poder verlo de nuevo, pero es algo difícil ya que aun no tengo el dinero suficiente para viajar y tampoco tengo el permiso de mis padres tsk…. Cuanto me molesta no ser mayor de edad lo primordial para mi es encontrarme con el dobe a pesar del tiempo mis sentimientos no han cambiado en absoluto…..me atrevería a decir que antes han crecido por el deseo de verlo de nuevo, supongo que no debo preocuparme ya que dentro de poco tiempo cumpliré la mayoría de edad….

**ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi al teme, como lo extraño…..pronunciaba el rubio haciendo una pequeña mueca en su rostro de inseguridad, he esperado mucho tiempo por ti, he esperado a que vengas por mi como lo prometiste…¿será que olvidaste aquella promesa que me hiciste en el aeropuerto?...cuanto deseo volverte a ver sasuke…**

Finalmente salgo del instituto pero aun no puedo partir de esta miserable ciudad…mis padres aun se niegan a dejarme viajar, pero porque rayos no puedo ir me hospedare en el edificio en el que esta itachi…estudiare al igual que él.

—que no sasuke. —repetian sus padres— estas muy joven para viajar, no entiendo tu obsesión con viajar a esa ciudad.

—tsk… —salió más que enojado el azabache refunfuñando que dentro de poco no necesitaría su consentimiento para viajar. Sus padres tan solo miraban como salía su hijo cabreado del dormitorio cerrando la puerta de un solo golpe.

**Teme…..pensaba un rubio de ojos azules como el cielo en un día nublado, sus ojos contenían las ganas de soltar una sola lagrima, e-eres un mentiroso sasuke han pasado tres años desde que me fui de konoha y no has venido por mi…naruto se tiro a la cama boca abajo ocultando su rostro y las lagrimas bajo un almohada**

— **¡te odio sasuke! **—**Lloraba naruto como nunca antes al sentirse traicionado**—** Ya no podía esperar más, su padres querían que se casa lo antes posible para darle nietos y si no elegía una pareja en menos de un año, ellos la elegirían por él.**

—maldita sea —se quejaba el uchiha saliendo de una embajada nuevamente me han negado la visa— Quiero verte….—pronunciaba con deseo el azabache mirando el cielo que le recordaba a los ojos de su amado, aquellos que mostraban valor deseo y decisión….sé que tú no te rendirías así que yo tampoco lo are naruto….por favor espérame….

—¿qué quieres? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? Mi padres nos mataran y por "nos" me refiero a mi, si le ayudo a mi tonto hermano menor.

—no estaría pidiéndote ayuda si no fuera realmente importante para mí. Necesito que me ayudes itachi….es la primera vez que te pido algo como mi hermano...Quiero que me ayudes a salir del país… he pedido la visa un millón de veces pero no he podido conseguirla….necesito que convenzas a mis padres de que me dejen salir del país e ir a estudiar al país del fuego

—está bien pero no vivirás con migo….mi departamento es muy pequeño y vivo con mi pareja…

—¿¡pareja, Desde cuando tienes una pareja….? —Preguntaba con curiosidad sasuke nunca creyó que alguien se fijara en su hermano, el cual solo sabía regañar, aunque si lo pensamos bien es muy parecido a mi tsk….Cuanto me molesta que sea mi hermano pero me servirá de ayuda al menos en esta ocasión.

—_me encargare de tu pasaje y lo demás….luego te lo mando por correo no creo que se demore mucho en llegar, si eso es todo nos vemos cuando llegues en el aeropuerto. ¡oh! Hermanito tonto, alquilare un apartamento solo para ti, pero luego deberás pagarlo de tus bolsillos, le diré a mis padres que vives conmigo para que no e preocupen. _

_Lo último que logre escuchar fue el sonido del teléfono al colgar._

No era lo que espera, pero al menos al fin podría ir a la ciudad donde se encontraba su amado.

~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~OoO~~~~

—Naruto lo has esperado por mucho tiempo por que no me das una oportunidad le preguntaba su mejor amigo al rubio.

—gaara e-es que yo aun lo amo….

—pero no puedes esperarlo toda una eternidad tú no sabes nada de, él ni el de ti, de seguro que esta con alguna chica y te olvido han pasado 3 años desde que se vieron por última vez, a mi me gustas déjame ser tu pareja, yo te are olvidarlo y are que te enamores de mi, are que me ames….

—e…esto y…yo no lo sé…..-levante mi vista al sentir que me tomaban del mentón, pude sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y como los abría lentamente dejando una pequeña entrada para su lengua la cual no dudo en entrar, -lo empuje al sentir su lengua junto a la mía me tape con mi brazo los labios e…esto y…yo aun no estoy seguro gaara….

—no dudes y déjame avanzar, déjame enamorarte.

—el rubio solo escuchaba resonar en su cabeza las palabras de su mejor amigo mientras este se acercaba a sus labios de nuevo —cerro los ojos con fuerza, dejándose llevar por el sentimiento de dolor— creyendo que él podría desvanecerlo así que desidia darse una oportunidad de amar a otra persona, no solo lo hacía por él, sino también a, el que le propuso desde hace 6 años ser su novio, claro al principio solo sería online pero el había dicho que lo buscaría si era necesario. Al final fue el rubio quien viajo hasta sus brazo como bandeja de plata.

Flash back

—me gustas naruto…

—N…no juegos con eso g…gaara —decía sonriendo algo sonrojado y nervioso el rubio al escuchar esas palabras de uno de sus mejores amigos— a principio solo era online pero en cuanto llego al país del fuego gaara e le insinuaba de mucha manera posibles.

—me conoces naruto. ¿Me crees capaz de jugar con algo como eso?...algo tan importante para mí, con tus sentimientos no jugaría nunca….

—P…pero s…somos amigos sin contar de que ambos somos hombres…

— ¿acaso a quien esperas hace año y medio no es un hombre? Alguien que te mintió

—el no me mintió tebayo. Además…es el único hombre al que veo con otros ojos.

—no. ¿Entonces que fue?, tú no sabes nada de él, ni el de ti, cuánto tiempo crees que ha pasado? olvídalo y acéptame, naruto.

—que no me mintió tebayo. — se negaba a creer que en verdad el azabache le había mentido— obligándose a no llorar mientras le daba la espalda a su amigo y se alejaba del lugar.

Fin del Flash back


End file.
